dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
God's Artifacts
Life. 3 This power I felt was nothing like I ever felt before. An amazing and yet dangerous power surges inside my right hand. Lucas has explained that it is a sacred gear, an item with powerful abilities bestowed upon humans by God Himself. I never knew about these until now. I was amazed by its power and I try to use it but I can barely control it. It was different compared to the weapons I have. The Lord created the Sacred Gears as part of His system to enact miracles on Earth. It has been stated that certain individuals with Sacred Gears have grown to become very powerful and influential and that a large number of the people who have had their names etched into history, were most likely Sacred Gear possessors. Only humans or human hybrids can be born with Sacred Gears. Angels and Devils can obtain them by resurrecting a human or human hybrid as one of their own. The Fallen Angels have devised a ceremony to extract and possess a Sacred Gear from the original user. But the real question is who's sacred gear are they after first? Then, Lucas introduced me to a person I haven't seen in two years. Her name is Kaiko Gremory, She was the girl I met in Cold Lake city. She had changed the last time I saw her, and she was more woman like when I saw her, I just couldn't take my eye off her. Lucas said to me, "You seem to be happy to see her." "Huh? Uh no I just didn't see her for a long time." of course I was embarrassed. When you haven't seen someone for a long time you just tend to look how much that person changed. "I don't blame you though. It has been a long time." Sera explaind, "Well, it's true that you two have gone your separate ways the last time you saw her. She has been here for a few days now." "She has? I had no Idea." I thought I would never see her again, because I gave her my sickle for her to defend herself. "But Elijah?" "Yeah?" "Didn't your father said that You will take responsibility?" "I think he, wait! What do you mean?!" The next morning I was walking around the town and I was wondering what these sacred gears are until I heard a shriek. "Aah!" -Thump- I turned around and I saw a young girl who was where garments of a nun, a sister of God. She tripped and I came over to help her up. "Are you Alright?" "Thank you." The wind blew away her head piece and I saw her hair and her beautiful face, I was completely astonished. "Um excuse me?" I was holding her hand and I quickly took my hand away. "Oh! sorry." What am I thinking of being with a Sister of the lord? It should be neutral friendship. "Thank you very much," "Of course." "Um if you don't mind, can you help me? I'm kinda lose." As it turns out, she has been reassigned to a new church in this town and she got lost getting there. So I know where the church is and I lead her and on the way there a young boy was on the ground crying with a scrap on his left knee. "There, there. You are a boy, you shouldn't cry over a little scrap." Then a light came out of her hands and his scab was healing, repairing itself. Then my right hand reacted to the energy to her power, like a giant pulse. After that, he healed the boy and then we headed out. I was amazed by her talent to heal a person. But the one thing that bugs me is that my arm reacted so that means that...she has a sacred gear too. "Did I surprised you?" "No! not at all." "It's amazing that have such a gift." "Yes, it is a gift that was given to me by God." "yes...a gift." "Ah, there it is!" "Yeah, that's the church I always see." "It must be nice inside." Then, an uncomfortable sensation was running up and down my back, like a sensation that something evil is inside that church. But how can that be? The church is God's sacred house of prayer. "I never seen anyone going to mass there." "I wish to thank you." "Do you wish to come Inside?" "Oh! Sorry but I have things to do." I still have that uneasy feeling in my spine. And I don't feel comfortable going inside. "Oh. My name is Cristina Daves. But please call me Cristina." "I'm Joey Redgrave. call me Joey." "Will I ever see you again?" "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. So you will probably see me around." "Ok bye." "See ya!" She was a nice girl. And a blessed and loving one for sure. I went back and I told everyone back at the house what happened. "I see. So she is in the cursed church as well." "Cursed church? Are you saying that church was one of the churches that God abandoned?" "Well it is hard for me to say." Sera explained, "That church is said that God has put a curse upon because of its evil rituals that not even the demons have even used because of this, God had cursed that church and now it is a dwelling place from fallen angels and stray demons." After that I knew that wasn't just a feeling I have, it was a feeling of a curse. It wasn't literally cursed by God, it is only that God have removed its lamp stand so it is not a church anymore, its just an abandoned building. Later, I was researching about this church and from my result, this place is a Satan Playground. I was horrified by this discovery, because it has become a dwelling place for Lucifer's followers. It was at first the lord's house of prayer, but now it is a satanic church. Blood sacrifices, body offerings, satanic rituals, a hell spawn feeding ground. Then when the evening came, I packed up my things and prepared for a holy blessing and claim the church for my own since no one owns it anymore. I packed my crucifix, holy water, some salt, and some silver bullets, I was ready to head out. I headed to the church, as I arrived, demonic shadows came from nowhere. I attacked with my dragon hand and when I was about to finish them off, I heard a voice coming from heaven, ~Elijah, send them back to where they belong~ Then a dark aura grew in me and another voice, "Your fate has been decided." "YOUR FATE IS DAMNATION!" I saw them being dragged into there own doom in the ground and I press on. But I still wonder what was that about? It was weird. But I didn't care, I have made it. I went inside and had seen the once holy building into a slaughter house, I gagged in my mouth from the smell to the rotting blood. After that I saw a priest, who was mentally broken showing is deathly glare at me and his eyes where like a man without a soul or a heart. "All sinners must be punished. These are the words from the big book." "Well, well. I see a little demon. I am Freed Selzen." "I am a little priest who will perform an exorcism for man." In a angered tone I said, "You don't look like any priest I have seen." "Well...I am not a filthy creature like you, Devil boy." "Did you kill them?!" "It was fate the lead them here and I ended. That is why I killed them. Killing your kind in a brutal and immoral way is my job." He took out a holy sword that he may have built himself and a gun that is probably mix with salt and it was the beginning of the end for me as I ready myself for a fight. "You shall feel the wrath of my light sword and you shall see hell again AS YOU DIE!!!" At a split second, I dodge His strikes with no problems until he shot me in the shoulder and I feel bursting pain for a few second. I drew out my sword, released my sacred gear and I tried to strike and I blocked his holy sword. "Oh! A holy sword! Seeing you with a holy sword just make me want to kill you more!" "It is as written in the scripture!" -Clashing of swords!- -Gun shots- "The Christ said to the pharisee," "snakes! You brood of vipers! How will you escape being condemned to hell? Matt 23:33" “Woe to you, teachers of the law and Pharisees, you hypocrites! You shut the door of the kingdom of heaven in people’s faces. You yourselves do not enter, nor will you let those enter who are trying to. Matt 23:13" "HAA! DO SCREW WITH ME!!" "KYAAAH" *Gasp!* "Ah..if it isn't Cristina. I thought I told you to create the barrier?" "What is going on?" "I see. I see. You're a newbie!" "This is our Job." "We kill demons and humans who have gone astray the demons." "But This is-" Cris saw me with the sword in my hand and she was shocked to the scene that both of us made, "Joey?!" "Cris." "What's this? You two know each other?" "What are you doing here?" When she asked that, I knew there is no point of hiding my name anymore. I was hesitant but I had to speak, "I'm sorry, I'm a.......Half Demon." "Half Demon." "You're a half demon?" "I never meant to deceive you! That's why, I decided not to see you again. But when I discovered about the church you're going to, I..." "It can't be!" "Do you see, Cristina? Demons and humans can't live together. Because after all, we cannot live without the fallen angel's permission now can we?" When he mention the fallen angels, It makes sense about this rogue priest making a killing spree on demons and people who are involved with them. As I have heard, the fallen angels were suppose to be in hell along with an angel named Lucifer. But as I discovered, the fallen angels have fallen even lower than hell because of they're persevered as fallen Sons and Daughters of God. But I know that there is only One angel who has acceptance and is humble, despite his downfall. "Now! On to business! You will be resolved okay?" "Now! To hell with you!" Cris rushed between me and the blade of the holy sword. I never seen valor like that before, from a human no less. "Hey, hey are you being serious?" "Father, please! Forgive him! I beg you!" "Do you realize what you are saying, my dear?" "So what he is a half demon? Joey Is a good man!" "Father will confirm his judgment on your actions!!" "AAHH! DON'T TALK SHIT TO ME!!!!" -slice- He attacked Cris, tearing her robe apart. I tried to get my sword but it was in a bad place far from my grasp. The only thing I have is my sacred gear, salt and holy water. I mixed holy water with salt in a separate bottle and I was prepared to splash it in his face, "Do you have worms in that head of yours? HUH?!" "No, Cris!" "I am being careful so that the fallen angel girl won't hurt me, But I think you need to be PROCESSED!" "An unsullied nun gonna give me something sweet? I would like some candy!" "Nooo!" I got up but I had to wait at the proper moment, I just need to get up on my feet and to get my energy back. "Hey you! I'm not done...with you yet!" "Oopsie! take a seat and wait your turn why don't ya!" "Like I said, you fight is with me!" "naughty, naughty." "So, you can fight! I would love to see that!" Through my anger and my willpower I transformed to my devil trigger and gave him three hook shots before he looked what I was doing. *Whooo* *Winds* -Smack! Hit! POW!- "Not bad. But I would rather be die than be Killed By YOU!!" He jumped for a heavy attack, at a split moment my arm moved, stretched, reached for my sword and I blocked his attack with a temporarily broken shoulder. I splashed holy water and salt in his eyes and face, he was blind for a brief moment and it was my chance to escape with Cris. I used my wing to rapture out of the building. We went in the forest that is not to far from the church. We were both running for our lives until she tripped and got hurt. *Pant* "Ahh!" "Cris!" "I hurt my ankle." "Don't worry, I'll carry you out of here." "No! Save yourself!" "Cris I am not leaving you here with them!" She used a teleport spell on me and as I was slowly disappearing, I saw the fallen angels coming and I couldn't move in time. I was helpless at that moment "No! I am Not leaving you!!!" "CRIS!!!!" I was too late to save her.Category:Shadow red earth dragon Category:Fanon Story